Red One Piece
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Hibiya adalah seorang pangeran, bukan, raja. Bukan egois kan, kalau raja ingin mencintai seseorang? Songfic; Akai ONE PIECE from 'the GazettE'. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. :9, mwahahahaha !


**Title:** Red One Piece

**Summary:** Hibiya adalah seorang pangeran, bukan, raja. Bukan egois kan, kalau raja ingin mencintai seseorang?

**Pairing:** Delic/Hibiya

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia, tapi orang yang menganggap itu punya saia pasti orang yang sangat baik, eh? Lagu 'Akai ONE PIECE' juga bukan yang saia~! D:

**Bacotan:** Fic ini pake lagu 'the GazettE' yang judulnya 'Akai ONE PIECE'. Dan, Hibiya bukan bener-bener pangeran dalam cerita ini, hanya untuk efek hiperbola aja kok, itu summary. Ya, pokoknya, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_I am very selfish, I don't have any rules_  
_No one's going to blame me_  
_Because I call myself a queen,_  
_Maybe, maybe, maybe_  
_There are many guys who flirt with me_  
_But I have a favorite man_

Hibya egois. Ya, dia tahu sebanyak itu. Tapi, ayolah, dia itu pangeran, demi para dewa di kahyangan sana. Dia tidak punya peraturan, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada peraturan yang mengikatnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengikatnya. Orang-orang yang merayunya, yang menyukainya diam-diam (tapi dia tahu, terima kasih pada Izaya), yang menginginkannya… dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengikatnya sama seperti dia tidak membiarkan peraturan apapun mengikatnya.

Karena dia sudah melanggar etiknya sendiri, garis bawahi kata itu, etik, bukan peraturan, begitu dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ya, dia telah terikat oleh ikatan bernama cinta pada seseorang.

Delic.

Cukup itu saja yang dia langgar, jangan buat dia langgar lagi etiknya sendiri.

_This is the first and last love in my life_  
_I'm going to succeed in it with deceits_  
_But, in fact,_  
_I am a very unskillful person_

Dia berjanji Delic akan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang dia cintai karena dia tidak mau lagi melanggar etiknya yang terkadang membuat dia kesal juga.

Karena itu, dia harus melakukan semuanya untuk mendapatkan Delic, tidak peduli dengan cara apa. Cara jujur, cara baik-baik, berbohong, curang… akan dia lalui semuanya agar dia mendapatkan Delic. Dia itu pangeran, tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi keinginannya.

Tapi ada satu halangan bagi Hibiya.

Dengan nol pengalaman jatuh cinta atau berusaha mendapat cinta, sepertinya hal ini akan sulit untuknya.

_Come to my house, I will make you fall in love with me_

Dengan bantuan kakaknya yang serba baik hati tapi benar-benar menyebalkan, Psyche, Hibiya berhasil mengundang Delic ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas kemarin. Ya, Psyche melakukan hampir semuanya, tapi setidaknya Hibiya yang mengatakan pada Delic bahwa pria itu tidak boleh menolak karena ini adalah perintah dari pangeran.

Delic hanya tersenyum mendengar cara megundang Hibiya yang lucu baginya. Dan hal itu hanya membuat ratusan ekor kupu-kupu dalam perut Hibiya makin tidak bisa berhenti.

Baiklah, tekad Hibiya sudah bulat. Dia akan membuat Delic jatuh cinta padanya malam ini, malam dimana usianya genap tujuh belas tahun, malam dimana dia bukan lagi remaja tapi telah menjadi dewasa muda, malam dimana dia bukan lagi pangeran tapi raja, walaupun tetap saja Roppi, kembaran Psyche, lebih senang mengganggunya sebagai seorang putri yang akan menjadi ratu. Ya, itu tidak terdengar buruk juga.

_His aroused face is so cute_  
_The red laced dress is my only thing to boast_  
_The right bending criminal stands bolt upright and he is just like a dog_

Malam itu, pesta dimulai.

Rumah Hibiya bukan rumah biasa di perumahan biasa, melainkan rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang hampir tiap ruangnya dihiasi oleh sebuah lampu kristal mewah yang terang dan cantik. Tidak ada yang tidak senang diundang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, apalagi karena bisa melihat dirinya yang cantik sekali malam ini.

Izaya dan Psyche terlalu senang membuat dia menderita sepertinya. Mereka memaksa ingin mendandaninya setelah mendengar komentar Roppi tentang Hibiya seorang putri yang akan menjadi ratu malam ini.

Dia harusnya tidak berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sebuah gaun merah mewah selutut, dengan tiara di kepalanya, dan sebuah _high_ _heels_ merah sembilan sentimeter menjadi alas kakinya. Tapi, tetap saja kedua kakaknya itu seenaknya mendadaninya seperti itu. Bahkan Roppi tertawa melihatnya dan malah menabur garam di lukanya.

"Hibya… kau ini benar benar seorang putri yang akan menjadi ratu malam ini," kata Roppi sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan keluar lagi. Sampai ketika Psyche dan Izaya memaksanya memakai sebuah gaun pendek hitam putih asimetris dengan bunga-bunga imitasi menghiasi bagian dadanya dan memaksakan sebuah _high_ _heels_ putih dengan bunga hitam ke kakinya.

"Untuk menemani Tsukishima-mu tersayang, Roppi-chan," ujar Psyche dan Izaya bersamaan.

Setidaknya Hibiya tidak menjadi satu-satunya Orihara yang memakai gaun sekarang.

Matanya menangkap Delic yang yang berjalan memasuki ruang tamunya yang sudah mulai ramai oleh sebagian teman-temannya yang ingin berada di dalam rumah ketimbang di halaman rumahnya yang juga sudah dihiasi dengan indah.

Delic tidak dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, yang biasanya tidak terkancing dengan benar untuk memamerkan dadanya yang bidang. Malam itu, Delic terlihat makin tampan dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah muda bergaris hitam vertikal yang serasi dengan warna matanya, yang membuat Hibiya makin jatuh cinta padanya, jas putih, celana panjang putih, dan sepatu pantofel putih bersol merah muda, serasi dengan bajunya. _Headphone_ putih dengan aksen merah muda yang selalu dia pakai kemanapun menggantung di lehernya, mungkin untuk dipakai kalau dia merasa bosan.

Yang jelas, Hibiya tidak akan membiarkan dia merasa bosan malam ini.

"Selamat malam, putri yang akan menjadi ratu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Apa kau bersedia menjadi ratu pribadiku malam ini?" sapa Delic sambil menghampiri Hibiya di kaki tangga sambil bersimpuh di lantai, mencium punggung tangan Hibiya dan melihat kembali wajah 'ratu muda' bergaun merah itu dengan sebuah senyum menggoda.

"Diam. Aku bukan putri dan tidak menjadi ratu, dengar itu?" balas Hibiya ketus, walaupun sekarang jantungnya serasa ingin meledak mendengar rayuan Delic itu.

Tapi, Delic memang selalu merayu siapapun yang dia anggap cantik. Hal itu agak membuat dia sakit hati juga.

Hibiya hanya diam terus. Sampai akhirnya kibasan tangan Delic menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, eh, euh… oh, ya. Mana Tsukishima? Kukira kau kesini bersamanya," Hibiya cepat-cepat mengeluarkan apapun yang bisa dia jadikan topik pembicaraan sekarang.

"Hm… dia sepertinya masih mematung di halaman melihat Roppi-chan memakai gaun dan mengajaknya berdansa," jawab Delic sambil tertawa kecil. "Gaunmu cocok untukmu, menurutku."

Ya, tapi kalau bisa, Hibiya tidak mau memakainya karena dia tidak terlalu suka memakai warna merah. Terlalu berani dan mernarik perhatian, tidak seperti pangeran sama sekali.

Delic membungkuk sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Hibiya. "May I have this dance, my queen?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh mendengarnya.

Dan Hibiya mengambil tawaran dansa itu.

_Painful, dark, and I love you_  
_Painful, painful, painful, it's so painful_

Dadanya serasa mau meledak dan rasanya sakit sekali. Matanya seakan-akan gelap, padahal lampu kristal di langit-langit ruangan ini tidak diatur terlalu gelap oleh Izaya yang sekarang sedang cemberut sambil memakan ootoro sendirian karena ternyata Tsugaru, pacar Psyche, bisa datang dan dia ditinggal sendirian tanpa tunangannya, Shizuo, yang tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan.

'Kau juga, kan, kadang lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada Shizuo-san,' batin Hibiya sambil memandang kakaknya yang agak depresi. Masih merupakan keajaiban baginya bahwa sampai sekarang Shizuo dan Izaya tidak putus dan bertunangan bulan lalu, malah juga berencana menikah tahun depan.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Hibiya harus menghentikan detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat sebelum dia mati karena jantungnya yang meledak. Dia dan Delic berada terlalu dekat, jarak diantara mereka bisa dibilang tidak ada karena Delic sedang memeluknya diatas lantai dansa.

"A-ano… Delic?" tanya Hibiya sambil terus melangkah dengan anggun. Dia nekat untuk mengatakannya pada Delic malam ini.

"Hm?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

Hibiya menarik nafas. Lagu akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan itu berarti dia harus melepaskan pelukan Delic. Dia harus berani. Dia harus berani. "Aku menyukaimu…"

"Eh?"

"Ah, bukan! Aku mencintaimu…" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih halus dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

_You have a strict ideal, so you may become aware of my attractivness_  
_It may be a good time to eat_  
_I wear tobacco smoke on my body and do so egoistically_  
_I have pretended as a queen but I am just a 'girl'_  
_Little sweet flirts or his massive chest_  
_And eyes will be just a scar and melt melt_  
_I want to be happy, I want to be happy_  
_I was hating myself slowly_  
_People said I was a bad person_  
_So I became disgusted with myself very much_

Delic tersenyum mendengarnya. Lagu selesai dengan senyum itu, dan Delic langsung menariknya ke tempat yang sepi dimana mereka bisa hanya berdua. Halaman belakang rumahnya. Delic lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu?"

"Y-ya, kau kan punya mata. Lihat sendiri. Aku ini cantik kan? Banyak yang menyukaiku. Kau selalu suka yang cantik, tentu saja aku termasuk, kan?" jawab Hibiya dengan angkuh, padahal dia sudah ingin menangis sekarang. Astaga. Delic pasti akan menolaknya. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia merasa bodoh sekali sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Delic. Dia menyesal, menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Dia sadar saat ini, dia bukan pangeran, dia bukan raja. Bahkan dia bukan ratu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Roppi. Dia hanya dirinya. Seorang anak manja. Dia tahu, walaupun banyak yang menyukainya, banyak pula yang membencinya karena sikapnya. Dan dia bahkan mulai membenci dirinya karena itu. Bagaimana kalau Delic juga menganggapnya anak manja yang jahat, yang egois, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri?

Dia tidak peduli orang-orang menyukainya, dia hanya ingin agar orang-orang tidak membencinya. Dia hanya ingin bahagia tanpa ada yang membencinya. Tapi karena merasa semua sudah terlanjur, dia terus bersikap seperti ini, bersikap seperti raja. Padahal dia mulai membenci dirinya.

Tawa Delic memecah lamunannya. "Ayolah, kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu, _ratuku_," balas Delic dengan sebuah nada yang agak berbeda pada kata di akhir kalimatnya, seakan-akan memberikan petunjuk akan sesuatu yang tidak Hibiya mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawabnya agak keras. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan airmata supaya dia tidak usah terlihat jelek karena make up yang luntur. Harusnya dia tidak menerima dandanan Izaya dan Psyche saja.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa menurutmu aku pantas mendampingimu?" Delic bertanya lagi setelah melihat Hibiya yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Hibiya.

Jantung Hibiya mungkin akan berdetak makin kencang lagi kalau bisa. Kalau apa yang menurutnya sedang Delic lakukan ini benar, maka dia akan mempertaruhkan semuanya sekarang. Ya, dia pertaruhkan semuanya, harga dirinya, perasaannya, keangkuhannya, semua.

"Ini bukan tentang kau pantas atau tidak. Ini perintah dari ratumu. Kau harus membalas perasaanku dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu."

Kali ini senyum Delic berubah menjadi senyum yang menggoda lagi. "Oh, ratu yang egois rupanya."

"Itu hinaan. Aku harus menghukummu untuk itu," balas Hibiya, walaupun dia masih tidak yakin apakah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Ya, ratu?"

"Cium aku. Sekarang."

Delic terkekeh pelan. "Dengan senang hati, ratu," balasnya kemudian sambil mencium bibir Hibiya. Awalnya lembut, lalu bertambah liar ketika Hibiya mencoba untuk menarik nafas. Delic menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hibiya. Lidahnya bertaut dengan milik Hibiya, menyebabkan keduanya mendesah sedikit.

Hibiya menangis tepat ketika ciuman itu selesai. Astaga, wajahnya pasti akan berantakan sebentar. Tapi tangan Delic mengusap lebut pipinya dan menyeka airmatanya dengan saputangan putih milik si pemuda pirang itu sambil tertawa pelan. "Jangan tertawa," protes Hibiya kesal. Dia menangis dan Delic menertawainya. Oh, bagus sekali.

Tawa Delic malah makin keras. "Kenapa kalau aku tertawa?" tanyanya setelah berhenti tertawa dengan suaranya yang menggoda tepat di telinga Hibiya.

"Lihat wajahku? Wajahku berantakan karena menangis. Tidak sopan menertawaiku, kau harus kuhukum lagi," jawab Hibiya. Sepertinya, dia harus menyuruh Psyche membetulkan make up-nya sebentar waktu dia sudah ingin masuk ke rumahnya.

"Dan hukumanmu, yang mulia?" tanya Delic lagi.

"Malam ini, Delic, puaskan aku," jawab Hibiya sambil memandang dalam-dalam kedua bola mata magenta milik Delic. Dia menginginkan Delic, dia juga ingin Delic untuk memilikinya. Hukuman egois seperti itu sama sekali tidak buruk, kan?

Sama sekali tidak buruk. Dan jawaban Delic membuktikan hal itu, "Dengan sangat senang hati, Hibiya-ku tersayang."

_I just leave regrets of my agonizing life_

Pagi itu, Hibiya terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Gaun merahnya terlihat terbaring di lantai dekat pintu tanpa bentuk bergabung dengan sebuah jas putih dan kemeja merah muda bergaris hitam dan juga sebuah _headphone_ putih, _high_ _heels_ merahnya entah ada dimana, mungkin di bawah celana panjang putih di sudut kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan pintu dengan sepasang sepatu pantofel putih bersol merah muda, tiaranya sudah tergeletak tanpa dosa di kaki ranjang. Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut pirang bernama Delic masih tertidur di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya, sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya, dengan sebuah senyum puas di wajah tampannya.

Hibiya tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk, mencium kening Delic dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar tidak akan mempunyai penyesalan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Tada~! Saia bikin songfic~! Ini songfic pertama saia, atau lebih tepatnya songfic pertama saia yang ga gagal dan yang pake lagu yang ga jadul. Ya, mungkin ini juga gagal, tapi saia seneng bikinnya. Tapi… Delic kok jadi seme, ya? Padahal aku mau bikin Delic uke… hah… *merajuk di emo corner*

Gaun Hibiya dan Roppi, bayangin sendiri aja, ya? :D Seenggaknya sampe nanti saia selesai ngegambar tu dua baju, saia serahkan semuanya ke imajinasi para readers sekalian~! *taboked* :D

Pokoknya, saia seneng saia bikin ini cerita, dan saia harap para readers semua senang membaca cerita ini.

Fun fact: saia baru tau ada lagu the GazettE yang judulnya 'Psychedelic Heroine'. Lucu tuh lagu, walopun kata kakak ade saia mereka ga terlalu suka. Oh, well, yang penting saia masih tetep kecanduan lagu-lagu mereka sejak kelas delapan. Ahahahaha…~!

Oh ya, mungkin lagu ini tidak sama artinya dengan apa yang saia interpretasikan (ini bener ga sih, nulisnya?). Tapi, ya sudah lah ya... menurut saia beginilah arti lagunya. Tolong jangan di-flame, karena sesuka apapun saia sama yang namanya api karena saia ini agak pyromaniac, saia ga suka ngeliat flame.

Terakhir, ada yang mau ripiu? :D


End file.
